Help Me, Lifeguard!
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: What started as a liesurely day at the pool ended up as the best day of Uchiha Sasuke's life... SASUSAKU


"Help Me, Lifeguard!"

By Uchiha-Griffin

Disclaimer: What?! Of course I'm Kishi Masashimoto!! Creator of… um… Nay-roo-toe! --yea, that's it…--

Kinda like the Sandlot. Good movie. You should see it!

Summary: What stared out as a leisurely day at the pool ended up as the best day of Uchiha Sasuke's life…. SASUSAKU

--

Sasuke sighed. Why in hell did he agree to this? Now he was stuck with his perverted teacher and his best friend on the way to a crowded public pool with tons of small kids.

Yeah, sounds like a blasy-blast.

But Sasuke's view of the pool changed the second they walked into the parking lot.

Uchiha Sasuke, was 16 years old, angsty, and sexy. There was just one downfall. He had only ever liked one girl in his whole life. He still hadn't succeeded in catching her eye.

But he had a feeling that was all about to change. Because guess who was the lifeguard?…

That's right. Haruno Sakura. A 16 year old, bubbly, and very friendly. Just one problem with her. She was totally obsessed with the red-haired Gaara.

So no doubt, she was more interested in seeing Gaara's kick-ass abs than guarding lives. Not that it really mattered. The pool had been incident-free for nearly three years now.

Sasuke caught his sigh of contentment before it could escape his mouth. Sakura in a bikini… now that was something he could get used to.

Sakura flipped her hair as Gaara walked by. "Hey, Gaara." She said. Gaara turned to her and flashed her a crooked smile. "Hey, Sakura. How have you been?"

"Ah, you know, saving lives and stuff." Sakura said. Gaara smirked and leaned on the lifeguard tower.

Sasuke caught his breath. "That's Gaara's 'I'm-gonna-ask-this-girl-out' pose!" Inner Sasuke screamed. "I've gotta break this up!"

Sasuke threw his towel and t-shirt at Naruto. "I'll be a minute. Don't worry, it's all fake! Just play along." he said. Naruto looked at him curiously. "Huh?" he asked, but Sasuke was already diving in the pool.

He collided with the water and let out all the air in his lungs. "Please let Naruto get it…" he thought, closing his eyes and playing possum.

"Sakura!!" Naruto yelled. "Hey, Naruto!" Sakura said, turning away from Gaara. "Sasuke-teme's drowning!!" He yelled, pretending to be concerned.

Sakura gasped, standing up and scanning the water. "OH MY KAMI!! SASUKE I'M COMING!" She yelled.

She dove into the water flawlessly and without a splash.

Sasuke was freaking out by now. "Um… Sakura I'm kinda dying here." He thought.

He suddenly felt two thin arms wrap around his upper body and drag him upward to the surface. "Hell yes!" Inner Sasuke yelled.

Sakura dragged him onto the pool deck, in the midst of a giant crowd of people. She said, "Sasuke? Can you hear me? Sasuke?"

He played possum, loving the attention. "Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said, sounding close to tears. "Dobe." he thought.

Sakura then began CPR. "Oh, yes…" Sasuke thought, relishing each time her lips touched his.

"Is he gonna make it?" "Sasuke-teme!" "Dude he looks like a drowned rat…" Everyone was scared for him. But it was time to do what he had planned on now…

When Sakura leaned her head down to give him another breath, he waited for a second while her lips were on his, then quickly moved his hand to the back of her head, pinning his lip to hers.

Every one gasped, and Naruto said, "WOAH! GO TEME!!" Everyone then started saying stuff like, "Woah baby!" and "Ohmigosh!!" excitedly.

Sakura gasped and pulled away from Sasuke, smacking him. "OHMIGOD!! YOU PERVERT!! GET OUT OF MY POOL!" She pulled him by the ear with the whole crowd following and laughing.

Naruto and Kakashi were kicked out too. "AND NEVER COME BACK!" Sakura yelled, blushing like mad.

Soon everyone had gone back to what they were doing. Sasuke walked up to the fence and smiled at her. Naruto and Kakashi had walked home.

Sakura smiled shyly back and walked over to the fence.

"Sorry I called you a pervert." She said, blushing again. "It's all good." Sasuke said, smiling.

They stood, looking at each other for a minute before Sasuke slowly leaned in and kissed her gently once more.

"You available tonight?" he asked, brushing her damp hair away from her face. "For you? Of course." She said, smiling.

--

Hehe. A random oneshot, I think it was cute.


End file.
